harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Foxworth
Robert Foxworth (b. 3 Nov 1971; d. Sept 2006) was the son of Rosemary Foxworth, and a resident of Sweetzer Avenue in West Hollywood in Los Angeles County. He was an unremarkable man in many ways. He was not large, standing 5 ft. 4 in. and weighing about 142 lbs. He had an everyman's face except for his eyes which had an empty, soulless quality. At one time he said he had wanted to kill his entire life. Foxworth's early life had many similarities with Harry Bosch. He was born at the Queen of Angels Hospital and his father was unknown. On his birth certificate her mother listed her address on Orchid Avenue, Hollywood. Rosemary was probably a runaway, prostitute and drug user. Robert was removed from her when he was two years old. He spent time at McClaren Hall and various foster homes. His longest foster home placement was in the home of Janet and Harlan Saxon in the Echo Park neighborhood of Los Angeles, living with them from 1983 through 1987. His first drivers license was issued on 3 November 1987 under the name Robert Foxworth, but he did not renew that license. On 8 October 1991, he pawned an heirloom medallion at Irish Pawn, but returned on 12 February 1992 to complain to the pawnbroker that it had been sold too soon. He returned again on 30 April 1992 as rioting broke out. He killed the pawnbroker by blowing lighter fluid on him and igniting it. He was never a suspect in that murder. He began using the alias Raynard Waits, and on 18 May 1992, he acquired a new drivers license under that name. He became the owner and operator of ClearView Residential Glass Cleaners. He was arrested on 1 February 1993 for prowling and sentenced to serve eighteen months of probation. He was defended in that case by Mickey Haller. On 11 May 2006 he was stopped by LAPD officers Ted Fennel and Arnolfo Gonzalez who searched his van and found plastic trash bags containing body parts of two women victims. He was on his way to Echo Park, although he lived in West Hollywood. He was charged with double murder. While in prison, his attorney struck a deal with Rick O'Shea to confess to the murder of Marie Gesto and nine other victims. In return, the D.A. would not seek the death penalty. He agreed to lead investigators to the location where he had buried Gesto. However, this was a phony confession engineered by Waits's attorney, Abel Pratt, and the Garland family. He agreed to this deal because he hoped it would give him an opportunity to escape. While leading LAPD detectives into Beachwood Canyon in September of 2006, Foxworth managed to wrestle a gun away from Freddy Olivas, shooting and killing Olivas and a sheriff's deputy, and shooting detective Kizmin Rider in the throat. He fled to Janet Saxon's home in Echo Park where he rented the garage from her. Inside the garage he had constructed a subterranean chamber where he would hide his living victims, rape and kill them, and then bury them. Bosch and Rachel Walling traced Foxworth to this location where he was holding a new victim, still alive. Bosch cornered Foxworth in this lair, then shot and killed him. Portrayal In the first season of Bosch the name of the character is David Harris. Appearances * Echo Park Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert